This invention relates to shirt pocket size computer processor system means, and particularly to a plural module computer processor system capable of incorporating various data entry peripheral devices and of coupling with various data storage and data transmission devices while yet being suitable to be carried on the person of an individual user throughout a working day.
A long-standing problem in the hand-held computer field has been to provide a compact and efficient system for data capture while yet achieving low production cost. It is conceived that a breakthrough can be realized by an optimum plural module system configuration.
In another aspect, the invention relates to novel terminal means for association with information cards and is particularly concerned with such terminal means for use by an individual user in communication with another computer system. There are many circumstances for example where an individual may desire to carry out transactions with a central computer processing station. In one example, a racing establishment such as a horse racing organization may desire to enable individual members having accounts with the organization to place bets from various locations such as home or office. In such a circumstance, it would be highly advantageous if the individual could communicate directly with a central computer system placing with the system all the information concerning a bet, and receive from the computer system essentially instantaneous information as to whether such a bet has been accepted. Another example relates to food service functions where orders may be transmitted to a central order processing center, and where credit or debit card purchases may be approved and/or related data stored at the central processor. Still another example is in the field of direct store delivery of merchandise. A pocket size terminal may contain the necessary information concerning the items being delivered and may be coupled with the store computer system to effect a paperless delivery transaction.